The Helpless Leader
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan is a strong woman, but the struggle to be the Inquisitor and actually get work done around her friends is almost too much to bare. This is a story about what I feel the Inquisitor struggles with on a daily basis having to be around all of these amazingly sexy companions of hers while trying to work. Will she prevail? If she falls from grace who will pick her up?
1. Public Speaking

**Chapter 1: Public Speaking**

 **Warnings: Smut all around.**

All eyes were on her. All of them. As she stood at the podium fiddling with her thumbs and looking down at the crowd she did not see one set of eyes fixed on anything else but her. She had more than their full attention and it made her nervous. She coughed to clear her throat for the third time.

How was she supposed to concentrate when all of their eyes were on her? All of these beautiful people giving her the highest praise. Looking up to her like a blessing and checking her out as if she were an angel.

The majority of the men had their eyes set on her mouth and she knew they weren't just waiting for words to come out.

Iron Bull was sitting with his legs spread wide and his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair and watched her lips. She swore she even saw him lick his lips at one point when they made eye contact. That was probably the reason why she started twiddling her thumbs.

Or maybe it started when she saw Solas. He was nowhere near as blunt as Bull, but he certainly had a way of making his interests known. He sat in a corner and stared into her eyes so intense and powerful she found it hard to breathe. His gaze lowered and still he remained focused and unperturbed. His only expressions made her knees go weak. He gave a cocky grin when he saw the top of her chest. As she had unbuttoned about 6 buttons that day from the heat. And when he looked up into her eyes he chewed his bottom lip with one of his elven fangs. The act all the more intriguing as he was hidden in the shadow of the corner of the room.

She coughed again. Damn everything why did she have to be the one to give the speech?

"Why do I have to give the speech again? I'm not a noble." She asked outwardly to anyone listening. They all were and they all put their two cents in. All with gasps and shocked _because you must_ especially from Josephine. Cullen, however, gave her a different answer in the way he looked at her. Unlike the others there wasn't just a lust in his eyes, there was a need. And that was the only subtle part of his gaze. The rest of him was so perfectly sexy and charming she could…she could stop that thought. But she cursed at him in her head for having those longing eyes paired with that perfectly charming grin. Her focus hated him right now. Especially when he dared to compliment her. "Because you are the Inquisitor, noble or not you are very influential and very…" His needy eyes dropped to her lips and then the exposed skin of her collarbone. "Persuasive. " He slurred that last word and she could faint.

Instead she just swallowed and looked down at her notes trying to recompose herself and failing yet again when Cole presented himself. He hid himself in his usual way. Only she could see him and feel him standing right beside her. A moral support she supposed. The problem was he made her that much more nervous. He could read her thoughts, feel her feelings. And she was thinking about how gorgeous and alluring her advisors were. Seeing him turn to a lust filled man as he mirrored her feelings made her that much more nervous and guilty for feeling this. But who could blame her? Everywhere she looked there was another distraction. Even Dorian her safety net was far to handsome for her to stare at for an hour long speech without at least a few times getting distracted by his perfectly sculpted Tavinter bred body. They literally planned his birth to make the fittest male specimen possible.

She kept trying.

Looking to Blackwall hoping his stoic seriousness could keep her mind focused she took a deep breath and exhaled. Starting her speech. A few words in realizing her mistake. Blackwall may be incredibly broody on the outside and that may have seemed like a safe bet, but now she realized it wasn't. He lowered his eyebrows just so and opened his mouth just a bit giving her this pout that was so fitting yet so sad on him it made her want to kiss the pain away. He looked vulnerable. And this look only came out when she spoke as if she was the perfect song to him. She inspired him and it showed. Now she took to squeezing the sides of the podium and staring at the wall. The wall that damn Solas painted. Her eyes shifted back to him and he caught her. Of course he caught her. This whole time he had been waiting to catch her like a hunter and she was definitely prey to all of these beautiful people. He sat now with his elbow on one knee and his fist holding up his face. Looking like a man in deep thought. She wondered herself what exactly he could be thinking about so deeply when looking at her. And then he flashed his fang again and bit his lip and she wanted to faint.

Only Cole's presence helped with this fear of public speaking. He emerged to her side and kept talking her through it. "Don't be afraid, you are bright, they know, you can't do wrong. "

She continued her speech and about halfway through the noises started distracting her. As if their bodies didn't do enough.

Varric's chair screeched whenever he tried to dangle his feet as he was too short and too stubborn.

Lelianna and Josephine were softly giggling to each other and despite their efforts to keep themselves quiet and respectful they couldn't escape when Lavellan's ears caught it all.

The Iron Bull was now cracking his knuckles in a dominant display of his muscles. Which she admitted did keep her focused on his hands and arms for a good 20 seconds before the next noise got to her.

The sound of Cullen letting out exasperated little gasps. As if he was as nervous as her for the speech. One look at him proved that he was mirroring her pain. He was stressed for her and it was distracting. The worry on his face and the longing in his breath to help her. She swore she even heard him mumbling the next words of the speech. He was adorable.

But his words were hard to determine when Solas's came to distract her. His were easy to unscramble. He was whispering a familiar elven chant. A spell.

And then she felt it. The spell. He had put a literal spell on her. The nerve…

She tingled all over from the overwhelming of the elements.

She started to giggle at some of the little wisps of air that busted her feet and the heat waves that came down her front. Then the ice that he sent down her back. She was going to kill him. Or molest him in the middle of his rotund where everyone could see. She honestly had no idea right now. All she did know was there was no chance of salvaging this speech.

Biting her lip with one fang as a bolt of heat was sent further down she gave squinted eyes to Solas and then turned to Varric. "Varric you'll have to finish my speech I-I have to go. "

She dashed from the podium to…as far as she could get.

She needed a breath away from these distracting people.

If only she had better sense she would realize she was being followed by just about every man in that room. Except Varric who like a true friend stayed behind and finished her speech.

Cullen and Solas racing to her side. Hearing their footsteps she walked faster which got them to break out into a run.

"Inquisitor you need to come back!"

"I can't!" She squealed and like any nimble elf would she climbed the nearest vine up the wall to her balcony.

All that was left to do now was figure out how to stop the pooling heat in her stomach.

 **Expect more distractions next time. Also I don't have a main ship for this story, but you should know that I'm slightly biased when it comes to Solas and Cullen so I'll probably make them the main men most of the time. All in all though this is just a story about the struggles of the Inquisitor.**


	2. Horns Up

**Chapter 2 : Horns Up**

 **Warnings : BullxLavellan smut. BlackwallxLavellan cuteness. SolasxLavellan** **Mild violence. Some nudity and roughhousing.**

She sat in the nearest chair by her fireplace to try and calm herself down. But the heat that radiated only made her inner heat worse.

She hated Solas in the moment. What irritated her more was the thought of Solas only sped up the process.

She needed something to ease her frustrations without taking to drastic matters and just masturbating to the elf on her filthy mind.

She couldn't let that happen. That would let him win.

She could however duel a certain Qunari in a back alley.

Yes that sounded like a better, less time consuming plan. Plus then Solas wouldn't know where she was. As long as she snuck out now.

Grabbing a jacket and small rope for when The Iron Bull got too ferocious she ran down the stairs.

Running straight into the ram of the man that was blocking the door to the main hall.

"Inquisitor are you okay?" Blackwall got a hold of her arms and adjusted her into a stable position on his chest that she had landed on. Balancing her with his massive hands.

"Yes. Thank you Blackwall. Ummmm. What are you doing here?" There was only one reason why anyone would ascend her stairs and that was to get to her bedroom.

She was just shocked he was the first to come up with the idea.

Also shocked at how warm and comfortable his beard was.

She heard him swallow and reminded herself that this proximity may not be as comfortable for him. He did like her after all.

She moved off of him and noticed that his hands still lingered on her arms. It made her smile.

He was adorable.

The way he flustered to answer. "I just thought you would go to your room so I would go this way."

" You're smarter than you look Blackwall. " She smirked and while he was distracted with her smirk she moved around him. Putting her hand behind her back and turning the doorknob.

He saw or heard her turning the knob and desperately called to her. " Wait! Lavellan please I had something I wanted to tell you. "

But when she stopped turning the knob to respect him he went silent.

He was too distracted by her curious eyes and complete attention on him.

"Blackwall if this about my speech. I know it was embarassing, but…"

"No it's just. Blast it! Here." He slipped a note into her hand and gave her a quick side kiss on the cheek before running out of the door.

Her knees went weak and she forgot her mission to leave as her fingers fiddled with the crumpled up moist paper.

He had been sweating with nervousness and that made her blush. He was truly the most adorable human.

She stuffed the note into her bra and turned around to leave. Waiting a few beats to let Blackwall completely escape her.

The fire Solas had started only worsened with the spark of Blackwall's kiss. It wasn't fair.

Now running to Bull at the tavern. Bumping into Krem on the way there.

" Oh so sorry. Today I've been bumping into everyone. "

" No worries boss, bump into me anytime. " Krem said smoothly and it made Lavellan swallow and quickly go around the corner to find Bull.

She needed something to attack now. Too many people getting her flustered and that Damn spell.

"Boss you feeling better? You looked a little nervous on the podium."

"I'm fine. Can we not talk about it. I need a round in the mud Bull."

The Chargers all made loud boisterous sounds at that and Lavellan noticed a grin spread across Bull's face.

If that didn't make her want to pounce on him she didn't know what would. Her tiny fists started to ball and her cheeks heated the longer he looked at her and considered.

He rose from his seat accepting the challenge. "I want to give you what you need boss."

"Then outside. Now." She ordered.

His massive imposing body was harder to move though. This was his turf he was the leader.

"No. You aren't ready for a fight in those clothes. You know what to do boss. Do it or no fight."

He did this every time and it made her nostrils flare. Giving her orders as it she wasn't the Leader of the whole Inquisition. It charged her up. Made her want the fight that much more.

He was so damn infuriating all she wanted to do was roll with him and attack him and maybe playfully nibble the artery in his neck.

Maker why did the thought of losing control with him feel so good?

"Give it to me."

Krem produced the folded up outfit.

"Good luck my lady."

"Thank you Krem."

Lavellan raced over to the back room to change.

Undressing and hating herself for accepting Bull's demands. What he wanted was impossible to achieve. Did he not understand how difficult it was to put on the Antaam-saar without help?

The pants were easy enough to put on. They were even comfortable tight but not too tight. She could move in them. But the red bra contraption had so many strings and blue rope fastenings attached to it all she could do was huff and get tangled up in it.

After about three stripes the blue rope/ string thing was correctly tied around her arms and neck.

It was actually quite gorgeous despite how complicated it made her feel amazing. The exposed mid section and bare arms for the most part were accentuated perfectly with the curving strings and the colors matched her pale skin perfectly. The turquoise of the strings made her eyes pop and the deep red of the bra and drape of her belt made her golden hair shine. Which she pulled into a quick side braid as it was too long even braided resting below her breast. It had to be braided so it wouldn't fling all over her face in battle. That would destroy her concentration.

Swallowing her fear of walking out into public half dressed and biting her lip to redden her pink lips she put her hand on the handle and entered out into the other room. Back to wear Bull was.

She heard shockers and jaws hit the bar tables as she sauntered past them. She was pleased however that the people respected her enough to not make catcalls or wolf whistles. When she finally turned the corner to Bull's men he was talking to Krem.

Krem saw her and was awestruck. Losing focus with Bull which Bull noticed and then looked to where Krem was.

All of the chargers were awestruck actually.

Bull was just smug and clearly excited. "You truly are hot as Hell boss. You really wanna duel? I can think of 15 other things to do with you right now in the mud." He put a hand on her hair to boldly flirt.

"With this gorgeous braid maybe 20."

She merely rolled her eyes and removed his hand. The heat of it transferred to quickly to her bare skin and that made her vulnerable. She wanted to win so he couldn't cheat like that.

"Only 20?"She accused almost sounding ashamed as if that's all the uses she had.

"The other 100 would break your hips." He whispered into her ear and she instantly blushed.

Something about the outfit really got his attention. Maybe it was that she respected his culture or maybe it was just that she was half naked for him. Baring her abs and small waist, and elven porcelain skin. Not to mention her valaslin that teasingly trailed down to hidden areas. She was his temptress and she was going to destroy him.

"Bull on the field now."

This time he didn't protest.

She walked outside and he followed steps behind. Far enough away to watch her behind shake. She smirked as she already had the upper hand in this outfit. Once she heard him on the field she turned and smiled.

"No hits in the face Bull and no biting."

"I'd never hit your face Boss. The biting I can't promise."

She flew a fireball just before his feet so he knew she was serious.

"Okay no biting."

"Any rules you have for me Bull?" She flurried her eyelashes. Trying to make the beast vulnerable.

"Don't hold back."

She didn't.

The moment he let out his battle cry she ran through the mud and into him. Jumping into his body and using every element she had to push him down.

She ended up in a straddling position and she took note of how huge he was before trying to twist one of his arms.

She failed tremendously. His arm instead twisted and his hand caught hold of her wrist grabbing it and putting it behind her back so she was vulnerable left to use her other hand. She tried to choke his neck with the free hand she had and all he did was smirk and look at her and then he showed her mercy by pushing her off and getting up from the ground. His back all muddy and her arm back to herself.

"Punch me Inquisitor. Tackling doesn't hurt. In fact it felt pretty good." His eyes smoldered gets as he said that and that made her stomach heat rise.

This time she ran to punch him. His rock solid side only ended up hurting her knuckles and barely making him flinch.

"Cute try again."

She punched again this time twisting her waist and lunging into it to give it power. He gasped but still hardly flinched.

"Harder!" Bull groaned at her and she could see his eyes going dark.

She tried one last time. This time using the force of her magic to surge her. Right on his gut. He moaned and she stepped back.

"Fuck, Good. My turn."

His pupil was completely dilated and she swore she saw his muscles flex as he went to charge at her. He was kind and didn't punch her. Instead he took her to the ground. His hands latched around her exposed waist and his legs around hers.

His weight alone on top of hers was enough to cause damage if he didn't concentrate enough.

She was lucky he did.

She heard him growl at her neck. And felt him nuzzle her ear. A cheap shot. It made her hips instinctively raise up to him.

To counter his attack she used his own body against him in the same way. She reached for his horns and pulled. And by the Gods if the width of them was any indication of other parts of his anatomy she might just stay under him all night.

Still her pride was telling her to win this and not turn into a pile of putty just because a sexy man was around. She could handle this.

Oh but he was so massive. She felt and saw his arm muscles flex when he pushed her body down further into the mud. Apparently liking his women dirty.

"New rule. No horns boss."

She started to rub them just because they were his apparent weakness.

He husked and grazed his teeth along her ear tip making her moan and her hips rise again this time to meet his.

"Bull I said no biting."

"And I'm saying no horns." His threat got worse as he finally bit down on her earlobe.

She moaned and damned herself because now Solas's spell was officially taking over her whole body and all she wanted was to be touched.

She removed her hands from his horns and went down to unstrap a rope from her arm. She yanked at it and then whipped his chest with it to get him off. Because he was cheating with the ears and nibbles.

He groaned at the whip and rocked his hips down into her.

She should have considered someone else to duel with.

The gods knew she may never make it out of this without embarrassing herself and bursting with pleasure right in public.

"Bull get up. You've won. " She tried to gasp out.

But they hadn't established safe words so the Qunari kept at it.

"Someone help! Oh!" He licked her ear and her eyes closed in a defeat.

"Stop! Bull!" She banged her fists in his back, but like before he barely felt it.

She felt a wetness in between her thighs and wanted to scream for reinforcements, but realized no one was around.

It was then she remembered who she was and what she had accomplished and what she wanted. And she wanted to be on top of him so bad that her magic aided her and she flipped him back on his back.

Pressing him down and straddling him again.

Watching how his eye darkened.

"Enough Bull!"

His hands slowly glided off of her waist seeing the seriousness in her face and feeling the force of her magic.

"Alright match set. You win boss. Just let me up."

"That's right I won." She went against her own rule and slapped his cheek.

"You know my ears are off limits."

"And you know I like them."

She blushed again at how deep his voice got when he complimented her.

"I still didn't want you touching them. "

"No boss. You needed me to. I felt your cum." He whispered into her ear as he got up and headed back into the bar.

"You won't speak of this Bull. To anyone. Understand?"

"As long as you come back to me next time you want to roll in the mud." He smirked and walked off. Likely to go rub himself.

Maker how embarrassing that he had felt her.

What's more embarrassing than that? Well when she looked up to see the stars she noticed Solas on a tree staring down at her. And Maker knew he had watched and heard the whole thing.

Solas was stoic and trying hard to look unaffected when it was clear by his turned up ears and dark eyes that he was.

All Lavellan could do now was look at the ground as she tried hard not to blush.

This whole thing had been Solas's fault and now she couldn't even meet his eyes.

Not when she knew they were scanning her half dressed, mud covered, hair tousled self in a very inappropriate way.

She tried to flee. Holding her arms on her chest to conceal some of her bare skin and save some dignity.

But she was stopped. The warmth of Solas stopping her.

The elder elf was as sprightly as her and perhaps even more graceful. He had jumped from at least a 15ft tree and landed right in front of her with hardly any noises or damage done. Like a creature of the night come to catch his prey.

He still didn't make a sound. He just examined her closer up. Not afraid to breathe against her skin or invade her personal space.

"If you are going to lecture me could you save it for tomorrow? I really just want to get to my bath."

"That's a lovely braid." Solas said deliberately close to her ear as he passed her. Brushing her shoulder with his on purpose as well.

And then just walking away as if he wasn't the most infuriating man on the planet.

 **Hope you all liked and has as much fun with this chapter as I did. I'm trying to show the struggles of the Inquisitor's life outside of battles and Corypheus as much as I can. Because to me she has a lot of distractions to face at skyhold alone and I hope this shows that. Thank you all for reading and I hope you aren't afraid to tell me your thoughts and critiques. See you next time.**

 **Also once again. Solas and Cullen are like my biases so expect big smutty chapters for them later. And maybe Blackwall because I kind of fall for him occasionally too.**


	3. (Mud)dled Love

**Chapter 3: (Mud)dled Love**

 **Warnings: BlackwallxLavellan smut.**

Lavellan rushed away with the only goal in her mind being to get herself cleaned up. The mud on her back and the debris in her hair making her feel grungy and almost guilty.

She was a leader she shouldn't have the time to mess around.

Embarrassed now she wanted to avoid as many eyes as she could. So instead of passing through the main dining hall to get to her room she snuck around gardens and headed towards the stables. Keeping to the shadows.

Once in the stables she checked to make sure she was alone. She was from what she could tell.

She darted over to the barrels and pails of water and began to cleanse herself.

Splashing the liquid over her face and arms spreading it over her skin liberally.

Determined to wash away the guilt she started to remove her clothes.

Struggling with the strings of the Qunari outfit once again. Fussing and fighting with it until her arm was tangled in it.

"Damn it!" She cursed to herself realizing now she was helpless and stuck and smelling like sweat. It was not her greatest moment.

Only made worse when she realized she was being watched.

A creak in a wooden table made her shiver. Someone was there with her.

She looked over her shoulder to find a blushing, flustered Blackwall.

She should have known. He did sleep here in these stables.

She gave him a kind smile. Her tangled hand awkwardly waving to him in welcome.

A moment of silence as they stared at each other and realized both of their guards were down.

Lavellan stammered as she spoke. Trembling from the intensity of his stare. He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before and was trying to familiarize himself with every feature she had.

She coughed to clear her throat.

Sarcastically speaking. "As much as I love these little talks,… could you come over here and help me please?"

The trance was broken and he returned to his dutiful self. She still heard him swallow a lump in his throat.

"Sorry, yes, of course."

He stumbled over. She heard him trip over himself an apparent sign that he was nervous. She chuckled quietly at how cute it was.

In no time he was behind her.

He reached for her and she felt the heat of his hands inches away from her bare skin. She had forgotten how revealing this outfit was until now it was all she could think about.

As he stood behind her the tension between them grew.

What was he waiting for?

She looked over her shoulder again at his face mere inches from her own now. His eyes were so stormy and jaded up close, she felt her knees go weak.

"What are you waiting for?" She whispered.

"Permission." His eyes scanned her bare skin and she gave him credit for being such a gentleman when he had all the opportunity now to take complete advantage of her in her vulnerable state.

She blinked slowly while she softly smiled and turned her face to face the wall arching her back to meet his hands giving him the permission he needed.

She heard his breath hitch making her ears tingle. Her lips pursed at how broad and rough his hands were.

Even with the permission he was soft and considerate.

His thick fingers untangling the strings and pulling at knots. His breath grew hoarse the more time he spent with his fingertips grazing her skin.

She also felt him close the distance between them when the knot became particularly annoying.

Him pressed up to her made her flush. He wasn't the same as the others. He was so comforting even with his hard muscle. The way he surrounded her and made her feel safe. She couldn't help herself, but to press up behind him.

"I think you've almost got it I can feel my elbow again." She started to wiggle her arm trying to ease out of the strings.

He was breathing by her neck now with his height and as the last knot was pulled loose she sunk back into his touch.

His breathing as heavy as hers as she felt his touch linger. He pulled her arm free and then caressed it all the way down to her wrist. Resting there for a moment as they both watched the strings fall.

"Thank you, Blackwall." Barely a whisper.

"No, thank you." He turned her around to meet her eyes.

His hands going to hold her hers. His fingers entwining with hers.

"You don't know what it means to me that you came here tonight."

Was he leaning closer or was she just imagining the movement?

Did he think she had come here for him? She supposed that must be how it looked, but It was just coincidence. She really just needed the pails to wash off. She hadn't wanted to see anybody or anyone to see her this way, but here they were.

She tried to explain herself.

"Blackwall I-"

Her next words were silenced as his thumb grazed her bottom lip and made her tremble down to her core. His touch lingering again.

He was definitely moving in closer. She felt his forehead against her own.

"Don't say it. I don't deserve your love…"

Her eyes widened officially confused as to what was going on. Did he think she loved him? She had been about to say that she came here by chance, but she dare not say that now lest she break his heart.

He paused and his thumb brushed over her cheek.

His eyes stormy and dark and deep.

"But I would be a fool to turn away from it."

Another creak of wood as he pressed her to the wall and stole a kiss that left her dazed and confused.

Hope you all enjoyed this installment. Thank you for your patience. I love you all so much. And I promise the next chapter will explain Blackwall's note from the last chapter and essentially the reason for the kiss in this one. Also hoped you all liked and please don't be afraid to leave me your critiques or comments. Love you see you next time.


End file.
